The Invisible Killer
by darkness wasted
Summary: One camp out at an abandoned cemetery will change their friendship forever. Rated M for gore, blood,and violence.
1. Prologue

_**Please avoid if under the age of 13. Blood, Gore, Horror, and Violence at an all time high. You've been warned. **_

(80 years ago)

"Mister Orion T. Hedgehog?" The judge said while sitting at his podium.

"What?" came a voice from another podium that was across the judge's.

The judge was a red and white, twin tailed kitsune with long bangs. He frowned at Orion's lack of manners.

"You have been brought to this court room for the brutal murder of seventy eight lives!?" The judge shouted as he looked at the page in front of him. The teenage hedgehog smirked and looked at the judge.

The judge hesitated for a minute and then continued. "Is this or is this not true?" He said looking at the hedgehog.

Orion, a blue hedgehog with a star birth mark over his left eye, smirked again and looked at the fox before him. The court room was full of mobians. Most were the families of those murdered. They were all waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, it is true." The seventeen year old male smirked.

Many gasped while others swore and shouted.

"Order, order!" The judge shouted as he smacked the mallet against the podium.

It gradually became silent and everyone turned to the judge. Orion had his arms crossed and sitting in his chair without a care in the world.

"Throw him in jail!" An ivory male bat shouted.

"Execute him!" A red and white echidna declared from his seat.

"Disembody him!" A blue male hedgehog shouted from his chair.

"Destroy him!" A pink female hedgehog shouted from her seat that was near a window.

"Get him out of our lives for good!" A cream colored male rabbit shouted.

Orion saw them all and growled. He turned back to the judge and saw that the red kitsune was glaring at him.

"Under my word I say…………execution!" The judge shouted as he slammed the mallet down. The blue hedgehog glared back at him. Two guards came in, one was a black hedgehog and the other was a male light blue hedgehog. They took him away to the execution room. But Orion had a few more things to say.

"Hahahah." The blue teenager laughed evilly. All those that shouted for his end looked at him and listened.

"You. All of you will pay for this. Be it with your lives or more." Orion continued to laugh as if he was were insane.

"Enough of this!" The judge shouted as he slammed the mallet down onto the podium.

"You'll see. You'll all see! My revenge shall come! I swear it!" Orion shouted as he jumped onto the podium that was his.

"I said enough! Guards!" The red fox shouted.

"All who are in this very room! It may not be tonight! It may not be tomorrow! But I'll have my revenge!" Orion laughed evilly.

"Kill him!" The red kitsune shouted. The light blue hedgehog pulled out his hand gun and fired. The bullet went into Orion's back and out the chest. Blood, both red and black, seeped through his wounds. He coughed and blood trickled down his mouth. The crowd of on lookers gasped as they could clearly see the wound and how much liquid was seeping through the two gaping holes in him. Orion looked around and smirked. He landed on his knees and looked around him. He pointed to the crowd with a shaking arm.

"You…………..will……………pay…….." And with his dying breath, Orion collapsed into a pool of blood that was seeping over the edges of the podium. His eyes were opened and lifeless. All of the mobians in the crowd stared at the body with fear and disgust.

"Take…………..take him away." The kitsune judge said with shock still attached to his face.

The guards took the body and carried it outside to an awaiting grave and casket. The crowd followed as they went through the double doors. The casket was there for the actual execution that was to take place instead of the bloody mess that was displayed earlier. They placed Orion's corpse into the casket and the crowd stared at him, worried and unsure. The dead body was still bleeding and the casket was being filled with a large amount of blood. The casket was brown and had a rectangular shape to it. His eyes were still opened and they felt as if he was staring them down.

"Seal it and bury him." The red kitsune said as he looked at the insane teenager.

The guards sealed the casket and with the help of two echidnas, they placed the casket into a rectangular hole in the ground. They began to refill the whole with dirt to cover the casket. Everyone watched as the guards continued to bury Orion. Nothing was said and no words of respect were thought 

of or spoken. The guards finished and patted the ground with the shovels. They placed a grey tombstone on the patch of dirt that now was visible. Everyone stared at the stone and frowned at it. No flowers were put at the foot of it and no one spoke a word. They all read the what the stone said on it.

_Here lies a forgotten and blood thirsty soul._

_Orion T Hedgehog._

Everyone left to live on their own lives.

"Finally. No more morning news of murders and attempted murder." The blue hedgehog said. The same hedgehog that shouted for Orion to be disembodied. The following morning, everyone from the town that was at the hearing, were found dead. .All of them gutted and their throats were slit. No sign of a struggle. No evidence. No suspect. No weapons.

_**(Looks at Chapter) I think you can guess what's going to happen to everyone in the following chapters. And I mean **__**everyone.**__** Sorry, but only a good three maybe four will make it out of this story alive. **_


	2. Rivals

(80 years later)

"Hey,boys!" A light blue female hedgehog said while on her skateboard. She was talking to a yellow twin tailed fox and a blue hedgehog. They were at Mystic Ruins and standing in the grass.

"Hey Dannie." The yellow kitsune smiled.

"Hey Tails." She smiled back at him and looked at the blue male that was beside Tails. It was almost summer vacation and the weather outside was perfect. Not windy and yet not to warm.

"So how's it going, D?" The blue male asked while leaning against near by tree.

"Pretty good, Sonic. So where is everyone? Knuckles said he found out something on the net that sounds cool. " Dannie shrugged.

"I really want to know how cool this something is." Sonic chuckled.

"Same here." Tails said while sitting down on the grass.

"Hello Darkness." A red and black hedgehog said from behind.

"Huh?" Dannie turned around and was met with a male hedgehog. He was a head taller then she was.

"Hey Shadow." Tails said, greeting the onyx male.

"Shadow, I told you. Call me D or Dannie. Darkness sounds so…….I don't' know. Just stick with D." Dannie smiled.

"Dannie? How did your name go from Darkness to Dannie?!" came a male's voice.

Everyone turned to see the red and white echidna himself.

"Well…um. Like that name but I answer to D mostly. So anyways. What was it you found, Knuckles?" D asked now interested. Everyone waited for Knuckles to answer. But before he could say a word they heard the beating of wings over head. They all looked up too see three of their friends.

"Hey guys!" A pink female smiled. She was being held up by her wrists by a cream colored rabbit. Next to them was an ivory bat who was smirking at Knuckles.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic smiled as he ran up to meet his girlfriend.

"Cream!" Tails smiled. He and her were also dating.

Everyone expected for Rogue and Knuckles to date sooner or later. All three landed and waited for Knuckles to tell them what the cool thing was.

"Knuckles? Hey, Knuckles!" D shouted as she snapped her fingers. Knuckles was just staring at Rouge and completely forgetting about the others.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted near the echidna's ear. Knuckles jumped and glared at Sonic.

"What!?" The red male shouted.

"You were going to tell us what it was you found on the net." Sonic smirked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was at the library when………" Knuckles, was cut off by Rouge's snickering.

"What's so funny!?" The echidna growled at the ivory bat.

"What would a knucklehead such as yourself be doing in a library!?" Rouge laughed.

"I had homework and a report to do! Now let me finish, bat girl!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Well spill it! We're killing daylight here!" Sonic said a bit anxious to get going.

"You know that abandoned grave outside of the city?" The echidna asked while smirking.

"Stone Cold Hill? Yeah, what about it?" D said while sitting on her board.

"Well, it just so happens that it's haunted." Knuckles said while trying to make his voice seem scary.

"You believe that?" Cream asked.

"He'll believe anything, Cream." Sonic chuckled.

"**I can prove it**!" The echidna declared.

"How are you going to prove a huge lie? It's the same lie that was said ninety years ago." D asked.

"Eighty years ago, Dannie." Tails corrected.

"You guys know what I meant. So ,Knuckles?" Dannie said while messing with her quills.

"Well let's spend the night on that hill!" Knuckles smiled. Everyone gave him odd looks and raised eyebrows.

"Just to prove you're right? Sweet, I'm in!" D smiled as she jumped up to stand. Knuckles smiled and looked at the others. Shadow and the gang didn't seem to trilled about the idea.

"D, are you crazy!?" Amy shouted.

"Yeah, Dannie. Besides. You hate the dark." Tails frowned.

"Yeah that's true. But come on! A chance to stay at a haunted grave yard doesn't come around that often!" The light blue hedgehog smiled, "I love getting scared and proving a haunting!"

"Weirdo." Rouge said while rolling her eyes.

"So what if I am?!" D became defensive and confronted the ivory bat.

"Calm down , D." Cream frowned.

"Don't even , Cream. She just _loves_ to prove herself." Rouge smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Dannie growled.

"Hemp. You hate the dark yet you want to camp out in the grave yard? What are you trying to prove?" the bat smirked.

"I'll show you, bat girl! When I get determined I tough out just about anything!" Dannie growled. D jumped onto her skate board and was about to head off. Until she heard Rouge say……..

"Leave it to Dannie to make a full of herself just to impress people." The bat smirked.

"Rouge, that wasn't very nice." The creamy rabbit frowned.

By now, D was upset and glaring at Rouge. Shadow saw that she was upset and went up to her.

"D?" He frowned.

"Hemp! I'm going to show you just how determined I become! Come on, Knuckles!" D grabbed the echidna's arm and picked up her board, She walked off with the white and red male following beside her.

"Dannie! Dannie, wait!" Sonic shouted.

"What's her problem?" Rouge growled.

Shadow frowned and teleported away. The others were looking at the jewel thief.

"Rouge! You can be really mean sometimes!" Amy shouted.

"No one said I had to be nice to her." The bat shrugged.

Knuckles was following the anger female through town. She wasn't going in any particular direction. She was just walking off some steam. Just as the were about to turn a corner, Shadow appeared in front of them.

"Joining the camp out, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"D, you have to listen to me." Shadow said sounding concerned.

"If you're gonna try to talk me out of going. Then you can just…….." She was silenced by Shadow put his hand up.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone." He said firmly.

"Who said I was proving anything?" She frowned.

"You just did back there. Now I'm asking you nicely. Don't go." The onyx male frowned.

"Since when did you grow a heart?" Knuckles said while raising an eyebrow.

Shadow growled at him and the two confronted each other.

"Not now guys. Can you fight after I get…….." Before Dannie could finish what she was going to say. Her cell phone rang inside her jean pocket.

She looked at the two males and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sis. How's it going?" _A male's voice was heard over the other line.

"Eh. Could be better I guess. So what's up?"

"_Just wanted to know if you were on your way home. You have homework to do and I know how much you hate it." _

"Yeah. That's right. I do have homework to do. Ugh. Well I'll be home in five minutes."

"_Alright then. See ya then. Anna is already here by the way. Later, sis." _The phone went dead and Dannie placed the phone back into her jean pocket.

"Soo…….your big brother is going too?" A mocking voice came from the sky.

"Leave me alone will ya!" Dannie shouted.

"Well I have better things to do then make a baby cry. Bye all." The bat flew off with a smirk on her muzzle.

"I'll show her who the baby is." D said in a low growl so that it'd be hard for the others to hear, "When are we going, Knuckles?"

"Friday night." He said while stretching.

"Fine. See you tomorrow night." D hopped onto her board and skated off.

Shadow growled and watched her leave.

"When is she going to learn!?" He growled. Shadow turned and skated off. Knuckles rolled his eyes at what just happened and walked off to his home.

_**Alright, so I know this chap was boring but hey, you have to build up to the exciting stuff. Next chap should bring the whole gang together. So stay tuned for more. **_


	3. Invitations

On the very edge of Stone Cold Hill, lived the cemetery keeper. The keeper has been gone for years and now all that is there are an old shack and the tomb stones. It was a full moon night. Clouds hid the stars and the wind hallowed through the grave yard. One tomb was alone at the far edge of the cemetery. It laid near the dark woods of the forest. Vines and branches covered the stone. Aging cracks were visible and chips of it were missing. The sky grew darker with cloud cover and the wind picked up. A crow landed on one the forgotten tombstone and cawed. Then, at the moment. The grave began to shake and the ground around it cracked. The black bird flew off in fear as the ground caved in. An aged and damaged casket was visible through the soil and rocks. It was cracked and with the right amount of force it could be cracked opened.

* * *

"Begin the lesson on the board and finish it before the bell rings." A brown coyote said. She was in a 10th grade Geometry class. The class was filled with mobian teenagers. The room was decorated with posters of numbers and cartoon characters. In that very room was the Sonic crew and friends. In that room were a few other friends that D and other made. One was a cross breed kangaroo and dog. Another was a blue and red striped hedgehog. The last one was a red hedgehog.

"Pst! Dannie." Knuckles said in a loud whisper. He was sitting right behind her in the class.

Dannie turned and saw him holding a note.

"For me?" She asked a bit surprised. Knuckles motioned his head back towards Shadow as if saying it was from him. She took the note and placed it under her desk so the teacher wouldn't see her while she read it.

_D, listen. I'm asking you as your friend. Don't go tonight. Please. You don't know what could happen out there._

_Signed, Shadow. _

"More like over protective parent." D frowned and placed the note into her pocket. She went back to work until the bell rang, when it did, she shot out of her seat and handed the assignment in. She raced to her locker. Sadly, her locker was next to Rouge's.

"So, tonight is the _sleep over?_" Rouge smirked as she gathered her books.

"Yeah, why?" D asked as she ordered her books for the following week.

"No reason. It's just going to be you and Knuckles right?" Rouge snickered as she slammed her locker shut. Dannie looked at her with disgust.

"So where do we meet you?" came a male's voice.

Dannie turned to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream. She smiled and confronted them as she closed her locker.

"You're really coming?!" She smiled with delight.

"Nothing better to do. So we decided to tag along and see a real ghost if possible." Tails smiled and chuckled all at once.

Knuckles came up to the group with his school bag on his back.

"You ready?" He asked sounding excited.

"Hemp." Rouge turned and walked off towards the stairs.

"Hey D." A red hedgehog said as he passed the group. He walked off towards the stairs and vanished after a few seconds.

"Why don't you ask Razor and see if he wants to go?" Sonic asked while leaning against one of the lockers.

"Alright. While I'm at I should invite the rest of the gang. Be right back." Dannie raced off with her skateboard. The others stayed at her locker and waited.

Razor was outside in the court yard. He was speaking to a green hawk that was shouting out to all that he was the best gamer.

"I can beat ya at any game and at any time!" Razor said while confronting the hawk.

"Oh yeah? Then be at my place Saturday afternoon. We'll see who's the best gamer!"Jet shouted. He turned tail and walked off with the _friends _he had_. _

Razor was about to leave till he heard his name being called.

"Razor! Razor, wait!" came a female's voice.

Razor turned to see Dannie rushing up to him.

"D?" Razor chuckled as he saw that she was out of breath. She panted and smiled at him.

"Are (pant) you doing anything (pant) tonight?" Dannie asked as she held herself up with the flag pole.

"No not really. Why you ask?" He said while shrugging.

"Just follow me and I'll try to explain on the way!" Dannie zoomed off into the school building with Razor following close behind. She led the way up the stairs where the others were waiting. She left Razor with them so he could be filled in. She raced off to find the others. She hopped onto her board and raced off back outside.

(D's home.)

In a room full of plushies and the color purple, was a rabbit named Anna. She was black and purple. She was lying in her bed and doing her homework. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the screen. She saw that it was her sister's number.

"Hey D. Yeah, me and Kit are here. What? A grave yard? Dannie what are you talking……." Before she could finish the line went dead. Dannie sounded as if she was running while she was speaking to Anna.

"Oh no! What if she's in trouble!? Kit!" Anna flew out of her room and headed to her older brother's room that was down the hall from hers.

(Back at School)

"Can you stand on your head?" The blue mixed dog and kangaroo said while balancing her weight on her head with ease. The one she was talking too was a blue and red hedgehog named Tim.

"Uh…." He looked at her oddly and chuckled by how she looked.

"It takes balance and…….." Roo's ears perked up. She looked at the ground and gasped in delight.

"A bug! I shall squish it to pieces!" She kept balance on her head while trying to kill the tiny ant with her long tail. Tim sweat dropped and watched as she continued to try to squish the poor ant.

"Tim, Roo! I have something to whoa!" As Dannie was skating towards them, she lost her balance and crashed head first into the two mobians. They all fell in grass and laughed.

"Wow. Check out the sky!" The blue kangaroo dog smiled as she stayed lying on her back.

"Sorry about that you guys." Dannie blushed when Tim smiled at her. But she shuck off the weird feeling and stood up.

"Are you both busy tonight?" She asked as she helped Roo up.

"Not me. Why?" Tim asked while brushing himself off.

"Are we having a sleepover!? I love sleepovers! We can stay up and drink soda!" Roo smiled as she hopped up and down. Dannie and Tim looked at her oddly and laughed.

"Uh….no. Actually the rest of us are having a camp out." Dannie smiled as she placed one foot on her board.

"Camp out? Where at?" The blue and red striped hedgehog asked while he leaned against a lamp poll.

"Stone Cold Hill. Knuckles wants to prove it's haunted. So are you in?" D asked while smiling at the both of her friends.

"Haunted!? I'm in! Just as soon as I squish that bug." Roo went down on all fours to see if she could relocate where the ant went.

"Oh cool! A haunted grave yard!? You can count me in, Dannie." Tim smiled.

"Alright! Be at my place at seven 'o clock. Bye till then!" Dannie waved and skated off on her board.

"See ya then!" Roo shouted from the ground, "Ah ha!"

"What?" Tim said looking at her. He squatted down to her height and stared at her.

"I found the bug! Ha! Take that you stupid bug! Yeah!" Roo shouted as she stomped on the poor insect. Tim rolled his eyes and stood up right. He headed to his home to get ready for the camp out.

"No one messes with me! Not even those stupid bugs!" Roo smiled as she skipped off towards her home to gather her things.

"Knuckles? Yeah it's D. Uh-huh. Yup they said they would come with ugh!" As D was talking into her cell phone, she was knocked off her board by a flying purple rabbit.

"D! Thank god! I found her bro!" Anna shouted towards the sky. Dannie looked up to a yellow twin tailed kitsune.

"D, are you okay!?" He shouted as he landed beside her. She was on the ground since Anna knocked her over.

"Yeah I'm fine. Something wrong?" Dannie asked while hugging her family.

"Anna said she received a call from you and that you sounded as if you were in trouble. So she told me and I thought you were in trouble." The fox frowned while hugging her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my phone call to sound that way." Dannie apologized and filled in her family of the night's details.

"Cool! A grave yard camp out!" Anna smiled as she hopped up and down.

"Whoa! Of course we're going, D! Wouldn't miss a chance like this!" Kit smiled. Dannie giggled and hugged them both.

"Let's head home and get ready!"Anna smiled. Kit picked up Dannie and flew off with Anna right beside him.

_**We now have met all of the victims! I uh mean. We have now met the cast. (smiles) **_

_**Friends: O.o **_

_**Stay tuned for more. All of the OCs are my best friends here on Fan Fic. I asked them a head of time so yeah they know what they got themselves into. I hope. :)  
**_


End file.
